Lilac White/Diary
Prologue- “THAT’S SO AWESOME!” “Lilac...” Someone whispered softly. I groaned, ignoring that whisper. I don’t wanna get up from this bed! No way! It’s so comfy and- and... “Lilac White!” That same someone yelled right at my ears. I fell on the ground with a loud thud. “Oh God! Lilac! I’m so sorry!” I peeled my eyes open slowly, and saw Scarlet standing above me. “Lilac. You’re awake. Thank goodness.” Scarlet said, relieved. “I thought you were never gonna wake up. Are you feeling okay now?” Oh, I forgot to tell you, I’m ill and I got a high fever. I’ve been here in my room for four days straight. (Five if you count this day) But I didn’t have a high temperature yesterday, I just had a head ache. I crawled back to my bed slowly and groaned. “No. My head still hurts.” “Well I’m gonna tell Headmaster Grimm that you’re still not feeling great, okay?” She said to me in a soft tone. “Okay.” I said weakly. “Get well soon.” She said. I turned around and stuffed my head on the pillow. I waited to hear the door lock. And as soon as Scarlet locked it, I threw my pillow at the door and jumped out of my bed enthusiastically. I don’t feel sick at all. I feel great! Now that I’m all alone in the room for a couple of hours, I’m gonna do something fun! You may think I’m gonna host a party, but no, I’m not. Everyone believes I’m sick. So instead, I’m gonna turn up the music real loud and dance in my underwear. Wait. No. I’m gonna turn up the music real loud and dance fully clothed. You may think people will hear the music, but every student here are in their classrooms, there’s no way anyone can hear the music. But first – hehe, ‘butt first’ – I’m gonna take a quick shower. “I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IN, SO SHAME ON ME NOW!” I shouted/sang. After a few minutes, I came out of the bathroom and wore the clothes I picked for my dance thingy. I turned up the radio, and the Katy Fairy song “Roar,” started playing. “Ew! No! Bleh! Tale-lor Swift is much better than her!” I said and stopped the radio. I looked for my mirror phone and found it under my pillow. I went to the music app and shuffled my list of songs. I placed it on my desk and Tale-lor’s song, “New Romantics,” played. “Yay!” I squealed. I sang/shouted along to the song, “CUZ BABY I COULD BUILD A CASTLE, OUT OF ALL THE BRICKS THEY THREW AT ME! AND EVERYDAY IS LIKE A BATTLE! WHILE EVERY NIGHT IS JUST LIKE A DREAM!” After the song ended, “A Thousand Miles” played. “Ooh! White Chicks!” It’s time for the chorus, so I also sang/shouted along with it. “IF I COULD FALL INTO THE SKY, DO YOU THINK TIME WOULD PAST ME BY? OH, CUZ YOU KNOW I’D WALK A THOUSAND MILES IF I COULD JUST SEE YOU... TONIGHT!” I giggled at myself. “Oh, this is so fun!” I said to myself. The door opened, and my sister came in, completely weirded out by me. “Lilac? What the hex?” I smiled awkwardly at her. “Uhm, hi?” I laughed nervously. “I thought you’re not feeling great.” She said with her arms folded across her chest. “I’m not... Dancing is just a way to make myself feel better.” The most terrible lie I have said so far! What happened? I’m usually a great liar. “Lilac, stop lying and tell me the truth.” She commanded me. “What are you doing here anyway?” I asked her, trying to change the subject. “Lilac..” “Ugh, fine. I was pretending I’m not feeling good.” I admitted, looking away from her. “But it was just for today! I didn’t lie yesterday, nor the other three days!” “Oh my God, Lilac...” Was all she could say. “THAT’S SO AWESOME!” 1- “Lills, you are so rebellious!” “Oh, I know, I know.” I said boastfully and flipped my hair. “I was joking. Get to class. Right now.” She demanded me. “Kiljoy.” I murmered. As soon as I entered the Princessolog classroom, everyone was shocked to see me. It was obvious their faces are asking “She farted, didn’t she?” Seriously, it smells awful here. I sat beside the seat Scarlet was sitting at. “Lills? What the hex are you doing here? I thought you're sick!” Scarlet was shocked. “I... Erm.. I’ll tell you later. I just-” “Lilac, darling! I thought you’re sick?” My mom said to me, walking to my seat. “I’m.. Gonna explain everything later mom. I promise.” Ugh, I didn’t expect this to happen! I was just having fun then my sister ruined it. Curse you, you darn aliens! The bell rang, signaling we’ll have to exit the room. My mom was waiting for me with her arms folded across her chest with cocked eyebrows. It was obvious she wanted me to explain. “Mom, I’m sorry.” I apologized, guilty. “I just wanted to have some fun! And I just lied today! I didn’t lie yesterday nor the other three days!” I defended myself. “I don’t know, Lilac. You’re my daughter. You’re supposed to be ladylike. Not rebellious.” “You’re right mom. That wasn’t ladylike of me to do that. Sorry.” “It’s okay, sweetie. You almost missed out the lesson. Just promise me you won’t do that ever again.” “I promise mom.” I assured her and went out of the room. I found Scarlet leaning her back on the wall, her arms folded across her chest. She’s patting her feet impatiently. “Finally, that lecture your mom was telling you is over.” Scarlet said. “But you still need to talk to me.” “Okay, fine. I lied to you about me having a head ache awhile ago. But I just wanted to have some fun!” I said as quickly as possible. “Lills,” she stepped closer to me, totally facing me. “you’re so rebellious!” She said, smiling. “You’re not mad?” “Of course not! I love your rebellious side!” She complimented. “But mom said-” “Yeah, she told you to act ladylike. But do you have to listen to her?” “Yeah.” Was all I replied. “Oh come on, Lills. You need to have some fun.” She told me. “I was having fun dancing and singing alone in our room but my sister just came in and ruined everything!” It’s true, after all. Blame it all on my sister. The bell rang. “What’s your next class?” Scarlet asked. “Ugh, Crownculus. You?” “Your favorite subject.” “Aww! You’re so lucky. I’m gonna be stuck solving equations! Could this day get any worse?” I whined. “I don’t know.” She chuckled. And just as I expected it to be, this day just got worse. Wanna know why? Because I farted... So loud. Then everyone laughed at me. 2- “Buh-bye, sucka!” It’s 5:30 PM and I’m heading to my room. As soon as I am in front of the door, I kicked it open and threw my bag on my bed and did the chicken dance. “WOOHOO! I can finally have some fun!” I celebrated, still dancing. “But who would want to dance without music?” I asked no one in particular. I grabbed the remote laying on my bed and pressed the green button. I waited for the music to start. Hmm, why didn’t I use this a while ago? The music started, and I started dancing and shouting along with it. “Oh yeah! Yeah!” I said, dancing and biting my lower lip. I don’t get why when people dance, they bite their lower lip. Is it because they think they’re cool? “I must find out!” I said, aiming my index finger to the ceiling. I stopped the music by pressing a random button. “Jungkong pinchong!” The music said. “What language is this?” I asked. I realized I pressed the wrong button. I grabbed the remote and looked at my thumb, making sure I’m gonna press the right button. The music stopped and I opened my laptop. Hmm, you know what? Screw dancers-who-bite-their-lower-lip-when-dancing-thinking-they-look-cool, I’ll order pizza! I started dialling the number. After 30 minutes, someone knocked on the door. I hopped off my bed and opened the door. “Ohhh, hiii!” I waved a hand at the pizza guy. “Wanna be my acting buddy?” “Shut up and give me the money.” He commanded. “Who do you think you are, commanding me to give you the money?” I gasped. “You’re a robber aren’t you?” “Just give me the money!” He demanded, whining. “Help! Help! There’s a robber pretending to be a pizza guy! Help!” I started yelling in a high-pitched voice. Okay, I know this guy isn't a robber. I’m just messing with him. “Woman, give me the money or else I’m never gonna give you this pizza!” He threatened me. Okay, Lills. Stop the acting! You need this pizza! “Okay, okay!” I said, reaching for my purse and put something on the pizza guy’s hand. Then I snatched the pizza box away from his hand. He looked at the “something” I put on his hand. “Hey! This isn’t money! This is just tissue!” “Aww, that sucks! Buh-bye, sucka!” I flipped my hair and closed the door. I walked to my bed, thinking I was so badass. I wondered where Scarlet was, she’s been gone for like, 5 minutes. My mirror phone rang, I grabbed it and answered, “Hello?” in a british accent. “Hey Lills.” The voice greeted. “Scar! Hey! So whassup? Why aren’t you here yet?” “I’m gonna do a project with Dexter. You’re gonna be all alone in the room, until 7:00. But, don’t you dare touch my things!” She said. “Scarlet, you ready?” I heard Dexter call. “Yeah, coming!” Scarlet replied. “Bye Lills.” “Bye, Scar.” And with that, she ended the phone call. 3: ‘And Here I Thought That We’re Best Friends.’ Category:Lilac White Category:GalaxyStars101 Category:Pages Under Construction Category:OC Diaries Category:Fanfictions Category:Comedic Category:Scarlet Hearts Category:White Queen Category:Ever After High Category:Pizza Guy